1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a rotary electric machine, which incorporates a stator including a stator core having an annular assembly of plural divided core members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, stators for use in rotary electric machines include an annular array of plural divided core members, each of which comprises a divided iron core, an insulator surrounding a portion of the divided iron core, and coil leads wound on the divided iron core with the insulator interposed therebetween.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-217293 discloses a rotary electric machine stator including an insulator which has recesses (lead end holding grooves) defined therein circumferentially along an outer circumferential surface thereof. Coil leads wound on the insulator have ends that are placed in the lead end holding grooves, and which extend to positions where the coil leads are connected to power feed lines.